Romance on April Fools' Day
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: Robin wants to tell Starfire how he feels. BeastBoy decides to give him some advice, with Raven's help. And that's where the funny part comes in. Oneshot. BBxRae, mention of RobxStar. Read and review. Flames are welcome.


Romance on April Fools' Day

By

Teen Tyrant

Author's Note: I got this idea from an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. It seemed perfect for the situation that follows...

* * *

Robin sat at the kitchen table, tapping his finger on it as he continued to think about what was on his mind. BeastBoy noticed that he was deep in thought and sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind, Robin?" he asked his friend. Robin looked up, surprise on his face. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed BeastBoy's presence at all.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about Starfire." he said, sounding kind of frustrated.

BeastBoy grinned. "Ooooh, I see." he said with a grin, chuckling a little.

Robin made a face and chuckled in a mocking image of BeastBoy. "Yeah, you go on and laugh. You guys have always bugged me about her. Well for your information, I'm actually concidering going and telling her how I feel about her right now. I just don't know what to say.".

BeastBoy was surprised. Robin had actually worked up the guts to confess his achingly obvious undying love for their resident Titan princess. Obvious to everyone but Starfire, that is.

Raven, who had been meditating in front of the common room window, had heard the whole thing and now came over and sat down on the other side of Robin, across from BeastBoy.

"You just have to say, 'Starfire, I love you.'. That will be all she needs. She'll jump right through the ceiling with joy." she said in her monotone voice.

Robin shook his head. "That's not going to be enough for me though. I've got a lot that I need to get out. I just don't know how to put it." he said miserably.

Raven looked at BeastBoy. "Well, maybe BeastBoy and I can help you. Right?" she asked her green teammate.

BeastBoy nodded. "Yeah, just do something like this." he said, looking at Raven with a suddenly serious expression.

Raven looked BeastBoy right in the eyes. "What is it you want to say to me?" she asked him.

BeastBoy took a deep breath. "Only that I love you. I think I always have, it just took a while to figure it out. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but that's just the beginning. I love your voice, your sense of taste, your power, your sense of humor, such as it is. Everything. I love everything about you. I just wanted you to know that." he finished, taking in a deep breath after his uncharacteristically long speech.

Raven looked back at BeastBoy. "And I love you too. You're handsome, you're very strong, you are sweeter than anyone I know. I want to be with you." she said.

Robin watched all this, taking note of everything they said and the looks they exchanged. He now had a good idea of what he could say to Starfire, and how to say it. "Wow. Thanks guys. I can use most of that. Its perfect for what I need to say. I owe you guys one for this." he said.

BeastBoy and Raven ignored him, continuing to look right at each other. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that." BeastBoy said to Raven.

Raven actually batted her eyelashes a little. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear it from you." she said sweetly.

BeastBoy grinned. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I never wanted to actually come out with it. Its such a relief that its out now, and knowing that you do feel the same as I do.".

"I know." Raven said. "I didn't want to sound stupid by just saying it to you out of the blue. But I'm glad that I could finally tell you how I really feel.".

Robin looked back and forth between them. "Okay, you guys can stop now. I've got the idea. You've been a great help." he said to them.

Both of his friends looked right at him for about five seconds, their stares intense enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Shut up." they both said, absolute seriousness in their voices.

BeastBoy reached across the table and took Raven's hand. "You wanna go for a walk in the park later on?" he asked her.

Raven squeezed BeastBoy's hand gently. "I'd love to." she said, flirtatiously.

Robin was looking back and forth between them like he was at a tennis match, feeling more freaked out every second.

"Ooookay. I'm just going to leave you two alone now." he said nervously, standing up. He walked away from them, one eyebrow raised in a "huh?" gesture.

After he walked out of the room, BeastBoy and Raven both looked down the hall to make sure he was gone, before looking at each other for a moment and then both burst into laughter.

"He fell for it." Raven said with a grin. They shook hands.

BeastBoy laughed again. "I didn't know you were such a good actor. So, how long do you think it will take him to realize that we put one over on him?".

Raven thought for a moment. "Probably until he figures out that today is April Fools' day." she said, still grinning.

The End


End file.
